


Pre-Halloween Jitters

by notjustmom



Series: Ironstrange [15]
Category: Avengers, Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-04 00:05:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16335929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: This is set after the attack in New York, and in this universe Tony and Stephen are a new couple, Tony has retired from being Iron Man, and they are mentors to Peter. It is their first Halloween as a couple.





	Pre-Halloween Jitters

Stephen sighed heavily and Tony looked up from his latest project, wondering what he had done now. 

"It's not you."

Tony let out the breath he had been holding and waited, he had learned early on that Stephen was adjusting to the idea that Tony couldn't quite read his mind, and had to communicate with words, luckily he usually got to the point quickly, with as little drama as possible.

"It's October."

"Yesss? Last month was September, and before that -"

"Halloween."

"Halloween?"

"You know, kids dressing up in silly costumes, knocking on doors, demanding candy..."

"Never did it."

"Really?"

"Nope. My father..." Tony turned back to the rewiring he was working on; the New York Sanctum's electrics had never been great, and since the attack, they were a disaster.

Stephen cleared his throat and paused before asking carefully, "want to talk about -"

"Nope."

"Tony."

"I'm fine."

"Clearly, you're not."

"Look, if I can't get this done soon, we will continue to function using candles and eating take-out every night. If you want to buy candy for the neighborhood, carve a couple pumpkins - do a magic show, whatever, great."

"Tony."

"Stephen." He looked up again and Stephen had done that thing - the floaty, levitation thing that Tony usually thought was hotter than hell, right now though... he closed his eyes as Stephen laid his hand on his chest, then kissed him lightly, and as always, he felt the tension and anger vanish. "How do you - damn. Sorry. I just don't like talking about him. There isn't any point..." He felt Stephen's fingers pull at his shirt and he knew there would be no more talking or working for the next couple of hours.

 

Tony pushed himself up on an elbow and studied Stephen's face. He couldn't read his mind, but he could tell when he wanted to talk. "So... you...?"

"Trick or treating every year. My neighborhood, tons of kids. My sisters loved it. I just wanted to stay home and read."

Tony nodded, and waited patiently.

"My parents thought if I socialized more, it would be easier for me. I've just never liked people all that much and kids - just so much noise. I didn't see the point, but I knew it would disappoint them if I stayed home, so I tried, I really did. I guess there are two kinds of people, those who love Halloween and those who loathe it - and Wong..."

"Wong?"

"It's his first real one, and you know how he gets. He's bought a few things already, a giant plastic cauldron, for all the candy, he said, some of those crazy talking, moving things with lights... and then today, he found a Wong outfit mixed in with the Avengers costumes, when we were at Target. He nearly had a coronary, and was disappointed when I reminded him he didn't need it, as one Wong was all the universe needed."

"Seriously?" Tony smiled at him and Stephen tried to stifle a chuckle, but failed."The Cloak will be a hit."

"You think?" Stephen grinned shyly at him.

"Of course, you know how she loves to show off, she does like company. And just think, you won't have to come up with a costume."

"That is true. When I was a kid, I could never come up with anything interesting... you will..."

"I don't know, Stephen -"

"Aww, come on, please? Just think... it will be good press, which we can always use, and it might be fun?"

"I'm retired, Stephen."

"Tony... you know, and I know, that you will never really retire."

Tony sighed and rolled his eyes, but knew he was beaten when Stephen looked at him in that way that he had. He kissed his chest, and mumbled just before he fell asleep, "just remind Wong not to get carried away with the plastic spiders, they freak Peter out."


End file.
